Geodude Line/RSE
Geodude is available in these following locations: Granite Cave, Routes 111, 114, Safari Zone, and Victory Road. In Emerald, it is also found in the Magma Hideout. '' ''Graveler is available in these following locations: Victory Road. In Emerald, it is also found in the Magma Hideout. While Geodude is considered to be a Nuzlocke staple in Johto, it isn't such the case in Hoenn unfortunately. It's not hard to see why, when the main joke is that Hoenn is 78% water. Keeping it as Graveler is pretty much a suicide mission, as it is more susceptible to stronger attacks and can't hit fast or strong enough back. Despite its shortcomings, Geodude does significantly well on land most of the time. It is likewise, an early mon that can tank strong hits thanks to its defense and Rock typing. However as the game progresses, Camerupt outclasses Golem in almost every way. Important Matchups - Emerald = * Gym #2 - Brawly (Dewford Town, Fighting-type): Geodude is at a disadvantage here, since Machop can crit with Karate Chop and Makuhita can get lucky with Arm Thrust. Meditite only has Focus Punch as an attack, and thus Geodude can take advantage of that. However it can set up Bulk Up and Screens so, this will be a long fight unless a crit happens. * Rival (Route 110): Only Torkoal and Torchic are safe kills. * Wally (Mauville City): Confusion 2HKOs, but Geodude can only hope to OHKO with a strong Magnitude number. Otherwise, Geodude is too slow to deliver the 2HKO. Though if it is stronger, then Geodude has a better chance. * Gym #3 - Wattson (Mauville City, Electric-type): Magnitude kills all. * Tabitha (Mt. Chimney): Magnitude kills all. * Maxie (Mt. Chimney): Magnitude kills all, though Graveler/Golem should come in after Mightyena is dealt with so that the Intimidation attack drop doesn't affect it. * Gym #4 - Flannery (Lavaridge City, Fire-type): Magnitude kills all, though Torkoal has a White Herb meaning it can launch another high-powered Overheat. Heal again to make sure it stays weakened. Take advantage of the turn any of them try to set up Sunny Day, as that will boost Overheat. * Gym #5 - Norman (Petalburg City, Normal-type): Spinda shpuld be left to someone else, as it has Psybeam and Graveler/Golem wants to conserve its strength. Vigoroth is easy, and Linoone is easier if it tries to set up Belly Drum. Slaking now has Counter, which will hurt a lot. Though in this case, Graveler/Golem should stall to Slaking's Truant state to attack. * Shelly (Weather Institute): Carvanah and Mightyena are relatively easy, though Intimidate can be a problem. * Rival (Route 119): Where did that Torkoal go? Anyways, only Slugma is a safe fight. * Gym #6 - Winona (Fortree City, Flying-type): Swablu is death fodder, and Tropius is pretty interesting. The only Grass move it has requires two turns, but Graveler/Golem can't hope to kill before being killed by Solarbeam. The best thing to do is boost using X Speeds and Attacks on Swablu, and sweep Winona from there. * Rival (Lilycove City): Same as before, but the new Tropius has Magical Leaf, making it a solid avoid. * Tabitha (Jagged Pass Hideout): If you see Numel in the team, Magnitude everything. * Maxie (Jagged Pass Hideout): Crobat can be handled with a Rock STAB, while the other two are easy with Magnitude. * Matt (Lilycove Hideout): Magnitude on Mightyena, Rock STAB on Golbat. * Gym #7 - Tate and Liza (Mossdeep City, Psychic-type): Murdertwin Powers activate! Shape of a, set of Pokemon with STAB Psychic! Plus, another Pokemon with STAB Psychic and a ground-shaking Dreidel! * Maxie and Tabitha (Mossdeep Space Center, tag battle with Steven): Tabitha is a mini-Maxie, so everything applies to him as well. Mightyena and Camerupt go down to Magnitude easily, while Crobat/Golbat gets killed by Rock STAB. Be weary, as Maxie's Camerupt has Earthquake this time. * Shelly (Seafloor Cavern): Mightyena and Sharpedo go down to Magnitude easily, or Earthquake should Graveler/Golem be at that level. * Archie (Seafloor Cavern): Mightyena and Crobat are easy as pie. Sharpedo's STAB Crunch is deadly but Graveler/Golem can take a couple at full health and launch Magnitude right back. * Gym #8 - Juan (Sootopolis City, Water-type): No swimming in the pool, it's adult swim. * Wally (Victory Road): Altaria, Delcatty, and Magneton are easy pickings. Roselia and Gardevoir however, are not. * Elite Four Sidney (Ever Grande City, Dark-type): Mightyena and Absol are the only safe kills here. Crawdaunt has Surf and thus, is no good to fight. Cacturne and Shiftry both have decent special attack and a move to take advantage of that, Graveler/Golem can't hope to outspeed them. * Elite Four Phoebe (Ever Grande City, Ghost-type): Ghost is physical in this gen, so Graveler/Golem doesn't have much to worry about Shadow Punch or Ball. It should, worry more about Pressure and Will-O-Wisp. Dusclops will tank Earthquake attacks, but eventually fall. The strongest Dusclops has Ice Beam, so beware. Graveler/Golem can speed up the process should it have Hidden Power Ghost. Banette is frail and easy, but watch out for Psychic. Sableye is a bit easier, though it has STAB Faint Attack. * Elite Four Glacia (Ever Grande City, Ice-type): Graveler/Golem will be outsped completely, and either freeze or drown to death. * Elite Four Drake (Ever Grande City, Dragon-type): Shelgon is an easy pick, and Graveler/Golem can kill Altaria before it sets up. Flygon is a no go, as it resists and is immune to both of Graveler/Golem's STAB. Kingdra has STAB Surf. Salamence can be handled if Rock Blast hits all 5 times or Rollout grows in power, and Graveler/Golem comes in at full health. Flamethrower is not much of a threat, but Crunch and Dragon Claw hurt a lot. * Champion Wallace (Ever Grande City, Water-type): POOL RULES: "No pets, No horseplay or running, and No Rock/Ground types." * Post-Game: The Steven fight is essentially the exact same as the Ruby and Sapphire Champion fight; refer to it for details. Rayquaza? Nope. }} Moves Geodude starts off with Tackle and Defense Curl, and should also have Mud Sport by the time you catch it. Tackle will be your only real attacking move until you get Rock Throw at level 11. Don’t bother wasting your Rock Tomb TM that you got from Roxanne on Geodude, since Rock Throw has the same power and even higher accuracy. At level 16, you’ll get the very nice Magnitude, which, though possessing variable power, often can score OHKOs on frail Pokémon with low rolls such as Magnitude 6 or 7. At level 21, you’ll mash B to make sure that your Geodude doesn’t learn Self Destruct, or else you fail as a Nuzlocker and we are all disappointed in you. After evolving into a Graveler at level 25, you get the high-risk high-reward move Rollout, which combines well with Defense Curl, but really isn’t worth it most of the time. It often either misses at a crucial moment or turns you into fresh meat for strong special attackers. Rock Blast at level 37 is very nice (Graveler and Golem learn moves at the exact same levels, so don’t worry about when you evolve), and hits about as hard as Rock Throw or even better. The all-powerful Earthquake comes at level 45, and it should go over the woefully unreliable Magnitude. At level 53, repeat what you did at level 21, because Explosion is terrible and if you ever used it, you would be cast out and shunned by the entire Nuzlocke community. Double-Edge at level 62 is extremely nice for Gravelers/Golems with Rock Head, as it can serve as a “coverage” move of sorts that works well against Pokémon that either resist your STABs or Flying-types that you don’t want to risk a Rock Slide/Rock Blast miss on. As for TMs... well, Focus Punch and Toxic are always interesting options, but both are a little hard to pull off. Both combine well with Substitute, which can be taught via Move Tutor (Fuchsia City). By the time you get TM26 Earthquake, you should’ve already learned the move through level-up; if you haven’t, be patient and grind a little. A little grinding never hurt anyone (except for the wild Pokémon population butwetrytoignorethat). Return is always a possibility if you either need extra coverage or are not willing to wait for Double-Edge, and Dig can be a more reliable alternative to Magnitude. Brick Break is always a nice coverage move to have, but keep in mind that a super-effective Brick Break hits only as hard as a STAB Earthquake. You could try Flamethrower or Fire Blast if you want to be some weird hipster who thinks special-based moves on a Pokémon with horrible Special Attack is “cool”. Rock Tomb is only if you want the speed drop, but the learnset moves are much better. Strength could also work if you’re desperate for a move that hits Flying-types and doesn’t miss 10% or 20% of the time. In Emerald, the only move tutor move worth considering is Dynamic Punch. But the accuracy is no good and is rather risky, plus Brick Break is much better. Recommended moveset: Earthquake, Rock Blast / Rock Tomb, Brick Break / Focus Punch, Double-Edge / Strength / Substitute Recommended Teammates * Grass-types: Grass-types help Graveler/Golem with its Water and Ground problem, while in return they aided with their Fire and Flying weaknesses. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Sceptile, Cacturne, Ludicolo, Shiftry * Flying-types: Flying-types take Ground, Grass, and Fighting easily for Graveler/Golem. In return, they get Electric and Rock coverage. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Pelipper, Swellow, Crobat, Gyarados, Tropius * Water-types: Water-types help with opposing Water Pokemon, and also resist Ice and Steel type moves. Graveler/Golem blocks Electric for them, but also shares the Grass weakness. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Azumarill, Gyarados, Pelipper, Starmie, Ludicolo, Walrein Other Geodude's stats Graveler's stats Golem's stats * What Nature do I want? Any of the natures that lower Special Attack (Adamant, Jolly, Careful, Impish), neutral natures (Quirky, Hardy, Bashful, Serious, Docile), and natures that lower speed but do not raise Special Attack (Brave, Relaxed, Sassy) are all good. Careful and Sassy boost its normally quite bad Special Defense a slight amount, while the other natures increase other already great stats. * Which Ability do I want? Since Sturdy does not prevent OHKOs in this generation except from OHKO moves, Rock Head will be better for sets that run Double-Edge. In practice, there is little difference. * At what point in the game should I be evolved? You should have Graveler by about the point between Wattson and Flannery, and Golem can be achieved anytime should you have access to trade evolutions. * How good is the Geodude line in a Nuzlocke? Overall, the Geodude line is a pretty decent line for a non-competitive playthrough, more than what most people make of it. But in Gen III, it is simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. Abilities mean it gets stifled by Levitate and Intimidate which it didn't have to fear in Gen II, and it doesn't have access to the more powerful moves of Gen IV. The climate of Hoenn does it no favors either. * Weaknesses: Ground, Steel, Ice, Fighting, Grass (x4), Water (x4) * Resistances: Flying, Normal, Fire, Rock, Poison (x0.25) * Immunities: Electric * Neutralities: Ghost, Bug, Dark, Psychic, Dragon Category:Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald Category:List of Evolutionary Lines with Completed Analyses